Normalcy
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: Beast Boy makes a mistake, and the Titans find themselves in a place they never expected to be...After being taken to Duo's home, they discover that they are not the only ones in a strange situation...Teen TitansGundam WingKim PossibleTomorrow People cros
1. Remote of doom

Normalcy

Normalcy

Prologue-Remote of doom

Genres: Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor  
Warnings: Crossover, Yaoi, strange and disturbing pairings  
Disclaimer: If I claimed to own them, they would hunt me down and kill me...hides

Pairings: Ravenx2, eventual RavenxBeastBoy, 3x4, implied Starfirex5, RobinxStarfire, eventual 1x2x5,Cyborgx Junk food and cable TV  
Rating: PG-13

Summary: Beast Boy makes a mistake, and the Titans find themselves in a place they never expected to be...Teen Titans/Gundam Wing crossover

* * *

"Ha! Foolish humans, you cannot stop me! I control the virtual world!" A short man with long, greasy red hair stood in the Jump City mall in front of the electronics store, cackling. 

"Ah man, it's the evil candy guy!" A tall silvery form stepped out of the shadows, scowling.

"This is the man who needs a life, yes?" A pretty girl appeared, floating over their heads, her bright green eyes looking at him curiously.

"Yes." a dry voice commented as another girl appeared, this one just a bit more gothic then the first.

"Dude! The new Game Station is out!" A green figure stood in front of the store window, his eyes and grin wide.

"Control Freak." the last member of the team appeared, focusing on the villian and ignoring his now drooling teammate.

"Oooo! Look at the buttons!" Beast Boy plucked the remote from his hands and started pressing random buttons as he ran back towards his friends.

"No, you fool!" Control Freak reached for his remote, but it was too late. It exploded, a flash of light lit up the deserted mall, and the Titans disappeared.


	2. Where are we?

Title: Where are we?

Genres: Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor  
Warnings: Crossover, Yaoi, strange and disturbing pairings  
Summary: Disclaimer: If I claimed to own them, they would hunt me down and kill me...hides

Pairings: Ravenx2, eventual RavenxBeastBoy, 3x4, implied Starfirex5, RobinxStarfire, eventual 1x2x5,Cyborgx Junk food and cable TV  
Rating: PG-13

Summary: Beast Boy makes a mistake, and the Titans find themselves in a place they never expected to be...Teen Titans/Gundam Wing crossover

* * *

"Is he ever going to wake up?" 

"Calm down Rae. It's not his fault." The girl glanced at him, obviously irritated, and Cyborg sighed, "Okay, maybe it is. But he didn't mean to."

Raven glanced around, her hood obscuring the worry on her face. They were in a junkyard, gathered around Beast Boy's unconscious form. Whatever had happened had hit him the hardest, and he still hadn't woken up, despite the fact that the others had been awake for hours.

"Um...friends, where are we?" Starfire asked timidly. The cars had intrested her at first, but as it had gotten later and the moon had set, she had become increasingly uncomfortable.

"I don't know." Robin said, pacing "Starfire, Raven, try again!" the girls glanced at each other, then shrugged. Raven focused on a nearby car and muttered a spell, then shook her head. Robin turned to Starfire, who was attempting to fly. She shook her head too.

"It's no use. Our powers aren't working here." Raven said, letting her cloak envelope her.

"Why are you all in my room?" a groggy voice said softly, the sentence cracking half-way through because of a yawn.

"Finally! BB, you okay?" Cyborg helped his best friend up, looking concerned.

"Yeah...hey, this isn't my room. Where am I?" The green boy blinked and looked around, confused.

"That's a good question." Robin said grimly, crossing his arms and glancing at his teammates.

"Huh?" Beast Boy tilted his head slightly, confused.

"Whatever you did to the remote made it explode. When we woke up, we were here." Cyborg added.

"And our powers are not working." Starfire said hesitantly, her eyes on the cars, obviously expecting them to attack.

The changling glanced at Raven, waiting nervously for her to add a comment. However, she simply looked at him and arched her eyebrow slightly. She disliked speaking and since everything important had been said she planned on keeping quiet.

He shifted nervously under his friends stares and his ears drooped, "Sorry...I didn't know that would happen."

"How could you have? It is not your fault." Starfire said softly, trying to comfort him.

"Thanks Star-" the last word was cut off as his teammates all put their hands over his mouth in an attempt to muffle him.

"Be quiet." Robin hissed, glaring at a stack of cars to the right of them. A thin beam of light bobbed, getting gradually closer. Normally they wouldn't have hidden, but since they had no idea where they were, and since half the team couldn't use their powers, hiding seemed best.

The light kept getting closer, gradually revealing that it was being held by a tall, thin shape.

"I knew I heard something out here!" a voice exclaimed triumphantly, "Hey, you guys lost or something? Parties back there." the figure pointed over it's shoulder.

"Party...?" Robin glanced at his friends, then took a step toward the silouhette, "No, but we are lost. I'm Robin." he held out his hand.

"You are? Huh. Well, this place can be kinda confusing." The figure moved the light just enough that they could tell it was a boy their age with a long, dark brown braid. He grinned and shook Robin's hand, "Nice to meet you Robin. I'm Duo."


	3. Strange Explinations

Chapter 2-Strange Explanations

Genres: Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor  
Warnings: Crossover, Yaoi, strange and disturbing pairings  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, and at this point, don't want to >>

Pairings: Ravenx2, eventual RavenxBeastBoy, 3x4, implied Starfirex5, RobinxStarfire, eventual 1x2x5,Cyborgx Junk food and cable TV, KimxRon, MegabytexAdam  
Rating: PG-13

Summary: Beast Boy makes a mistake, and the Titans find themselves in a place they never expected to be...After being taken to Duo's home, they discover that they are not the only ones in a strange situation...Teen Titans/Gundam Wing/Kim Possible/Tomorrow People crossover

* * *

"You know, you guys aren't the only one's who have gotten lost tonight." the boy said as he sauntered ahead of them, not speaking to any of them in particular, just making conversation. He tilted his head back and looked at the stars, his arms behind his head, his fingers interlaced. 

Robin glanced at him warily. Duo was acting strange, and he recently figured out why. He was drunk. Not much older then them, but still sloshed. He had been wondering how he couldn't know who they were, and yet not react strangely to their costumes or appearance. Drunkness was the only real explination, and, suprise suprise, it was also the right one.

"Not much for talkin', are ya buddy?" the boy grinned brightly, "That's okay. Neither is Heero, and he and I talk for hours. Well...not talk so much as I talk and he listens. But it works."

Raven's eyes narrowed and she leaned towards Cyborg slightly, "He seems very familiar..." Shemuttered to him, frowning at Duo.

He pointed at Beast Boy mutely. He had made the connection right after they had met, and couldn't tear his eyes from the braided boy. He muttered something under his breath about Larry, then whimpered and shook his head.

"So, dude, you guys are throwing a party?" The boy in question had run up next to Duo, and the two had promptly dove into a long and involved discussion about the need for waffles at any successful celebration.

"Yeah. Just a little reunion thing, you know?" the boys grinned at each other, then launched a discussion about practical jokes. With every passing second it was becoming more and more obvious how similar they were, and considering one was drunk and the other wasn't, it was a very disturbing thought.

They rounded a corner and were suddenly facing a small cozy house. Duo grinned again and bounded up the front stairs, "Home sweet home!" he opened the door "Hilde! I was right!"

"Duo, be quiet! Quatre just passed out on the couch, and if you wake him up, Trowa will..." A pretty blue haired girl appeared in the hallway, scolding Duo in a way that seemed to be almost unconscious. She stopped as she spotted the Titans, then frowned slightly, "Who are they?"

Duo shrugged, "Dunno. Found 'em out in the junkyard, and they said they were lost." He glanced over his shoulders, then took a step towards Hilde and dropped his voice so that only she could hear, "Just like the other ones..."

Hilde sighed, then nodded, "Come on in." she said, forcing a smile as the Titans were herded towards the kitchen.

Inside the aforementioned room a blond boy, a redheaded girl, a redheaded boy, and a brunette boy sat around the table, looking dazed. The red-headed boy was staring at his hands, obviously confused and not quite able to comprehend what was going on.

"Okay, so since Kat's out for the night, you'll have to explain without him here." Duo said, the booze starting to wear off, much to his dimay. He glanced at Hilde, "Should I get the others?"

"No need." A dry voice said from the doorway as three more boys walked into the now cramped room, "So, these are the people you found in the yard?"

Duo nodded, then glanced around, his happy demeanor trickling away as his buzz died, "Yeah. Okay...um...introductions might be a good way to start. I'm Duo."

"Hilde." The blue haired girl said.

"Trowa." This came from the boy with the gravity defying hair.

"Heero." A grim looking boy added.

"Wufei." The last introduction was from the Chinese boy standing in the doorway. The Titans and the four sitting at the table exchanged glances, then shrugged.

"I'm Robin. This is Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg." He pointed to each person in turn, then looked at Duo, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Something very strange happened, didn't it?"

"Well, considering your friend there is green, I'd say that's a good assumption." Trowa said as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He turned to the four sitting down, "And you are...?"

The redheaded girl and the blond boy eyed them nervously, then the girl sighed, "I'm Kim Possible. What's going on?"

The boy grinned weakly and waved at them half-heartedly "Hey. Ron Stoppable's the name."

Everyone turned to the only two that hadn't introduced themselves, the two boys that looked even more confused then the rest of them.

"Um...I'm Adam Newman." He looked at the redheaded boy who was still staring at his hands, blinking rapidly.

"Dude, we're ANIMATED!" He snapped, then waved his hands in front of Adam's face, "See? See? Animated! This is just a dream!"

Adam rolled his eyes then turned back to the others, leaving him to gape at his hands, "Thats Megabyte Damon. So...does anyone know what happened?"

"If you tell us how you got here, we might be able to figure it out." A blond boy appeared behind Wufei, looking over his shoulder into the kitchen.

"Well, It looks like Quatre's awake."


	4. All my fault

Chapter 3-All my fault

Genres: Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor  
Warnings: Crossover, Yaoi, strange and disturbing pairings  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, and at this point, don't want to >>

Pairings: Ravenx2, eventual RavenxBeastBoy, 3x4, implied Starfirex5, RobinxStarfire, eventual 1x2x5,Cyborgx Junk food and cable TV, KimxRon, MegabytexAdam  
Rating: PG-13

Summary: Beast Boy makes a mistake, and the Titans find themselves in a place they never expected to be...After being taken to Duo's home, they discover that they are not the only ones in a strange situation...Teen Titans/Gundam Wing/Kim Possible/Tomorrow People crossover

* * *

"...so, there we were, fighting Drakken, and Kim kicked Shego. Shego went flying and slammed into one of Drakken's machines. Something exploded, and we woke up here." Ron flopped back into his chair, grinning. Talking about their exploits against their arch foe seemed to have cheered him up. The same could not be said for Kim. 

"Do you know what happened?" she asked, directing the question towards Quatre.

"I have an idea." he said thoughtfully, "Okay, that explains you and the Titans. What about you two?" He turned to Adam and Megabyte.

"I was working on my computer, trying to add some new hardware. He," he pointed an accusing finger at Adam, "Distracted me, it blew up, and now we're animated!"

Adam rolled his eyes and smacked the other boy playfully, "Behave Megabyte."

"So all of us got here because of an explosion." Robin said grimly.

"Exactly! That was my theory." Quatre smiled, not seeming at all put out by the strangers.

Everyone nodded, agreeing with the idea, but still trying to understand why it had happened.

Beast Boy sighed, and his ears drooped, "This is all my fault, isn't it?" At this comment Quatre blinked and turned to him.

"Your fault...? Well, it could be. It might explain why all of you are here. Because Megabyte's computer exploding shouldn't have been enough to teleport him and Adam." He said thoughtfully.

Adam exchanged nervous glances with Megabyte. They were obviously keeping secrets from everyone, but that wasn't suprising, considering the circumstances and the fact that they had met only six hours before.

"Teleport?" Robin said thoughtfully, looking at Raven, "Did you try to use your powers, Raven?"

She nodded, meeting Quatre's eyes calmly, "I tried to get the remote from Beast Boy."

"But it exploded first, right?" The green skinned boy said glumly, looking even more ashamed as she nodded again.

"Alright. So...Raven, right? Raven's powers reacted with the remote. That explains you five." Hilde said thoughtfully.

Kim muttered something to Ron, then turned back to the others, "I'm not sure this means anything, but Drakken's machine was a teleportation device." She said hesitantly.

Quatre leaned back in his chair, gazing at them thoughtfully, "That's intresting. Raven's powers, Drakken's machine..." He glanced at Adam and Megabyte, "But what about you two?"

Megabyte shrugged, "Umm...dunno." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hilde glanced around the room, then sighed, "Maybe we would understand it better if we all got some sleep."

They all nodded and Hilde and Duo split them into groups and led them to the guest rooms. Fortunatly, there were a lot of them.

Raven stood in front of a window in her room, frowning slightly. Her hood was pulled down and she was examing her forehead in the windows. Something was wrong, she just couldn't quite figure out what...

Starfire looked up from her bed, watching the other girl curiously, "Friend Raven, what are you doing?"

She looked at her friend/roommate, still frowning, "Something is wrong. Besides the fact that we can't use our powers." She turned back to the window, this time actually focusing on the view, "We look different."

"Yes. Adam and Megabyte seemed very upset. They are...animated now?"

Raven shrugged, "I guess. Megabyte was upset one, though. I wonder how Adam puts up with him."

"The same way you put up with friend Beast Boy, yes?" She said slyly.

Raven blinked, then glanced at her, confused. She shook her head, then pulled up her hood, deciding it would spare her a headache if she ignored the implications of that particular remark. Imagine, sweet little Starfire implying something...she had trouble wrapping her mind around the concept.

"Raven, Starfire, can we come in? We need to talk." Robin's voice reached their ears, muffled by the door between them. The two girls exchanged looks, then shrugged.

"Sure."


	5. We need to talk

Normalcy ch.4

Title: We need to talk  
Author: ferretgirl1124  
Pairing: 1xR, 2x5, eventual RaexBB, eventual RobxStar, 3x4, KimxRon, MegabytexAdam, 2xRae, implied Starx5  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings/Kinks: Slash, mild cussing, angst  
Genres: Comedy, Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst

**A/N:** Alright, I changed the pairings a bit. Hm...I think that's about it

-Talk- means Telepathy

* * *

The titans sat, scattered on various surfaces in Starfire and Raven's room. After a few minutes of getting comfortable, Robin sighed "Raven? Starfire? Are your powers working?" 

The girls shook their heads. There had been an unspoken hope that their powers would come back if they gave it some time. However, there had been no luck concerning that, and even stranger things were begining to happen. Raven's dark eyes darted around the room, looking at each of her teammates in turn. Beast Boy's skin was bleaching, slowly fading back to it's natural color. Starfire's eyes were developing whites and Raven couldn't help but notice that even she was undergoing some changes.

"Robin, this world is changing us." All of them turned to the sorceress, blinking. She arched an eyebrow slightly and lay her hands on her knees, leaning forward slightly, "Beast Boy, Starfire, have you two looked in the mirror lately?"

They exchanged glances, really looking at each other for the first time since they had arrived. Beast Boy jumped to his feet and ripped off his gloves, staring in shock. His skin was almost white, and his hair was fading to a light blond, "W-wha...what's going on?"

Starfire glazed at her reflection in the window, her mouth hanging open, "I am becoming human, yes?"

"I don't know." Raven said grimly, pulling her hood down to reveal coloring that was now more white then gray, "Robin, what are we going to do?"

Robin glanced between the members of his team then sighed, "We need to blend in here. Cyborg isn't changing, for some weird reason, but if you three are you should act the part." His gaze turned to the no-longer-green boy.

"Right, Garfield?" Gar hesitated, then nodded, running a shaky hand through his bright blond hair.

"Dude, this so wierd. We show up in this world and start changing right away? What is this?"

"It wasn't right away. It was sunset when we got here and it's almost sunrise now." Raven pointed out the window, "Which means it's been at least eight hours."

The others blinked, turning back to her in unison, "How can you keep track of that, Rae?" Cyborg asked, frowning.

'It's not that hard." The girl muttered blandly, pulling her hood back up.

The robotic boy shrugged and glanced at his best friend, smiling weakly. BB was so happy. He was normal. He was himself again. Cyborg was happy for the others, he really was, but...why? Why was he still made of circuits? Didn't he deserve to blend in? What made them so special, and what did he have to do to be that way?

* * *

"Kim? Hey, you in there?" Ron Stoppable stood outside his friend's room, shifting nervously. 

"Yeah, Ron. Come on in." Kim sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor angrily. She was scared, and she hated being scared. Anger was the safest option, so when her best friend stepped into the room and closed the door, she lashed out.

"How could this happen? What did I do?" She stood and started pacing, gritting her teeth.

"Woah, woah! KP, calm down! This isn't anyone fault. Its just one of those things that...happen." He forced a smile.

"Just happen? Just happen? Ron, this isn't something that just happens!" Her chin shook, and she desperately forced back tears. Ron noticed, hesitated, then put a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"KP..." He stopped as she flung her arms around him, trying to keep her sobs quiet by burying her face against his chest.

"R-ron, I'm scared." He put his arms around her comfortingly, whispering into her hair.

"I know, KP, I am too."

* * *

Under normal circumstances, Marmaduke Damon, called Megabyte by every one but his parents, would have been ecstatic. He was rooming with Adam Newman, the man of his dreams. So why wasn't he happy? Because this was about as far from a normal circumstance as you could get. The two boys sat in the room, staring off into space, each consumed by their thoughts. 

-Hey Adam?- Adam jumped, then glanced at Megabyte. He was surprised that their powers of teleportation, telepathy, and their individual talents still worked, considering what he had heard from the Titans.

-Yeah?-

-Do you think the others are okay?- The thought of their fellow Tomorrow People being hurt while they were away had been plauging the computer prodigy, and he felt indescribable relief that he and Adam could talk without any chance of anyone over hearing.

-I'm sure they are Megabyte. They can take care of themselves, you know.-

-Yeah, but what about Kevin? He's so freaking young!-

-Kev will be fine too; Jade will look after him, you know that.- Adam looked over at his friend and smiled reassuringly, then sighed, relieved, when the expression was returned. They sat for another few minutes, considering, when Megabyte 'spoke' up again.

-Hey Adam?-

-What?-

-Animated telepathy is weird.-

-...Shut up, Megabyte.-

* * *

"Duo, what are you doing?" Hilde sat at the kitchen table, watching her roommate with exasperation. 

"I figure if I drink enough, this will all make sense." Duo slurred, gripping his fourth bottle of beer tightly as though afraid that Hilde would take it from him. Which she probably would, but that's besides the point.

"That makes great sense, Duo." Quatre said with a smirk, not bothering to glance up from the pad of paper in front of him.

Hilde glared at him, crossing her arms and laying them on the table, "Good job, Quatre. Encourage our drunken friend."

"Alright." The blond agreed good naturedly, writing hurriedly.

"See Hilde? Duo agrees with me!" The braided boy grinned and finished off the bottle. As he reached for another one, Hilde pulled it away.

"Nu-uh. No more for you."

"What? Why?"

"Because _you're _Duo. He's_ Quatre_."

"And? I can't agree with myself?" Duo pouted and reached for the bottle.

Trowa glanced at them and shook his head then turned back to Quatre, "What exactly are you doing?"

The boy in question glanced up at his lover, then back at the paper, "Oh, this? It's a list of all the possible reasons that our guests are here, and a few ideas on how to send them back. As soon as I get back to WEI I plan on putting a team on it." He leaned back and rubbed his eyes, yawning, "Just imagine, Trowa. Just think of how many other realities there could be, and how different they could all be!"

"Okay, I think that's enough for one night. You need some sleep." Trowa helped the blond to his feet and pushed him towards the doorway gently. Quatre pouted but left, too tired to resist.

"Fine. But you have to help me with it tomorrow." Trowa nodded, and turned around just in time to see Duo clutch his stomach and heave.

"Hilde, I dun feel good..."

Hilde whimpered and lay her head agianst the table, "Trowa, get him out of here before I kill him. I'll clean up."

Trowa helped Duo to his feet, sighing. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The clock at the bank rang midnight as a green and black clad figure ran through the streets. She stumbled, fell, picked herself up, and kept running. She had to get away. If Kim Possible and the buffoon found her, she would be doomed. She would have finished them off when she first woke up, except the side-kick was stirring. So she had run, and during her endless trek to nowhere, she had realized that her powers were gone. 

Shego finally stopped, panting, and leaned against a building. She couldn't keep this up; but where could she go? Somewhere to her left a door slammed and suddenly she was blinded, squinting her eyes against the bright light that was shining on her.

"Who's there?" A voice boomed as men slowly surrounded her. Shego snarled and bolted, running for the gate that she could now see, and that she had accidently gone through earlier.

Suddenly she felt a flair of pain on her neck and yelped, dropping to her knees as the tranquilizer kicked in almost immediatly. In her last moment of consciousness, she saw two men standing over her.

"Think...a...pilot?" Their words and faces slipped in and out of focus until she finally gave up the battle, and slept.


End file.
